False
by Oxeanac
Summary: Kisah pertemanan para Boboiboy dan teman-temannya, mulai dipenuhi ancaman dan tekanan. Seseorang diantara mereka berkhianat, dan bekerja sama dengan murid baru yang menjadi teman baru mereka. Akankah mereka berhasil menguak misteri ini? (Bad Summary, baca ajalah) (New Author, maklumi aja) Warning : Gaje, OC. DLDR! Mind to RnR?
**Yosh minna ^^ Aku author baru disini '-' ini ff pertamaku yg aku post disini.. btw ff ini udah pernah aku post di fb, heheh :3 maklumi aja kalo typo, gaje, garing, delel. Masih belum ngerti bener soalnya :3 /plak
O-oke, sepertinya terlalu banyak muqaddimah yak ._.  
Baiklah, happy reading! ^^/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta. Cerita punya saya.**

 **Warning: Gaje, garing, typo(s), etc.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Action (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **False**

—

 ** _Prolog_**

—

Jangan pernah tertipu dengan topeng wajah orang lain, terlebih, sahabat kita sendiri.

Terkadang, orang yang paling dekat dengan kita pun, bisa menjadi musuh kita suatu hari nanti.

Orang yang berperilaku seperti Cinderella di depan kita, belum tentu berperilaku seperti Cinderella juga di belakang kita.

Tidak ada yang tahu, apakah ada maksud terselubung dengan bersikap baik kepada kita.

 ** _Nobody knows about it._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **False  
**

 **Bagian 1 : Permulaan**

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya."

Yaya tersenyum ketika sebuah sapaan hangat hinggap padanya, ia tersenyum lebar sebelum ia membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Pagi juga, Ying."

Yaya lalu duduk disebelah Ying, ia mulai membuka topik pembicaraan pagi ini, "Ying, kamu udah buat PR Fisika, belum?" tanyanya, Ying menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku ini kan, anak rajin!" Yaya tertawa, memang beginilah kelakuan Ying, sifat _over PD_ -nya membuat ia terlihat menggemaskan. Yaya menyukainya.

"Kalau kamu, udah belum?" Ying balik tanya.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan, anak rajin!" jawab Yaya menirukan ucapan Ying. Mereka berdua tergelak, sesaat sebelum seseorang mengejutkan mereka dari belakang.

"DOORR!"

"Kyaaa!"

Seseorang itu tertawa keras, setelah puas tertawa, ia mengambil kursi, lalu ikut duduk disebelah Ying dan Yaya. "Hei! Gempa! Kamu ini usil banget sih!" Ying memukul kecil pundak Gempa. Yang dipukul meringis sambil tertawa kecil. "Eh, eh, hentikan!" Gempa mengaduh ketika pukulan Ying semakin keras, "Habis kamu ini!" bukannya menghentikan pukulannya, Ying malah merperkeras pukulannya.

"Hei, udah-udah! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kan cuma persoalan kecil!" Yaya mulai melerai, gawat kalau dibiarkan saja, bisa-bisa nanti terjadi perang dunia ke-3. "Huh!" Ying mengalihkan pandangannya, ia—sebenarnya sih, pura-pura—marah pada Gempa, ia pun berinisiatif untuk memukul pundak Gempa sebagai pembalasan karena sudah mengusilinya tadi.

"Kamu pikir aku ini apaan? Dipukuli sampai segitunya!" Gempa mengelus pundaknya yang—sepertinya—memerah lantaran Ying memukulnya terlalu keras. Terkadang Ying memang tidak berperasaan, walaupun cuma bercanda.

"Huh! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ying!"

"Iya, iya, aku kan, cuma ingin membalas perbuatan kamu, Gempa."

Yaya tertawa, sejak dulu mereka berdua—Gempa dan Ying, tentunya—tidak pernah berubah. Sebentar-sebentar bertengkar, sebentar-sebentar berdamai, kira-kira, begitulah siklus hidup mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, jam kuasa Gempa berkedip, lalu muncul grafik si pemanggil.

"Hai kak Gempa! Kakakku tercinta!"

"Hai, Taufan. Adikku yang paling sewel."

Taufan cemberut, tidak terima kalau dia dibilang 'sewel'. "Ah! Kak Gempa gitu! Aku gak sewel tau!"

"Bagi kakak, kamu itu sewel."

"Kak Gemgem! Eh, tunggu dulu, kok, kayak ada suara cewek, ya?"

"Emang disini ada cewek, Taufan."

"Hah? Mana-mana? Sini, sini! Taufan mau liat!"

"Nih!" Gempa mengarahkan jam kuasanya ke arah Ying dan Yaya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Taufan berubah murung. "Hh, kirain cewek cantik, ternyata, dua cewek garang.."

"APA?!"

"Eh! Bukan apa-apa kok, cantik!"

Gempa hanya terdiam memandang mereka, ia tidak mau kalau harus berurusan dengan dua cewek garang ini. (Ngomong-ngomong, itu julukan si kembaran Boboiboy untuk Yaya dan Ying).

"Apa cantik-cantik?! Awas kamu nanti ya!"

"Eh sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar!" Gempa kemudian mengambil lagi jam kuasanya, agar Yaya dan Ying tidak bertatap muka lagi dengan Taufan, takut-takut kalau nanti dua cewek garang ini mengamuk.

"Huh, makasih kak," Taufan mengelus dadanya, merasa lega karena tidak harus bertatap muka lagi dengan dua cewek garang tadi.

"Kak Gemgem! Main yuk!" ajak Taufan, Gempa hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adikknya itu. "Boleh. Kamu datang aja kesini," Gempa memberikan jawaban, tapi, sepertinya Taufan tidak setuju dengan jawaban Gempa. "Gak asik! Masa iya, Taufan yang imut unyu-unyu gini jalan sendirian ke sana? Gak mau!" Taufan mulai merengek.

"Haduh, kan bisa pakai _hoverboard_."

"Eh, iya ya."

"Udah-udah, kamu cepat aja kesini."

"Tapi, ada dua cewek garang kak, nanti aku diserang habis-habisan, kakak tau kan, mereka itu kalau ngamuk kayak apa?" Taufan menggeleng-geleng tidak setuju, takut kalau nanti ia dibelasah oleh Yaya dan Ying.

"Halah, kamu ini, penakut banget. Tiru dong, sifat kakak kita, gak ada yang berani kan sama dia. Udah cepetan aja kesini kenapa sih?"

Taufan tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu siapa 'kakak' yang dimaksud Gempa, tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar? Sifatnya benar-benar mirip dengan namanya. Diantara kembaran Boboiboy, Hali-lah yang paling pendiam dan sensitif. Tidak ada yang berani mencari gara-gara dengannya, siapapun orangnya.

Taufan pun mempertimbangkan, antara dibelasah oleh dua cewek garang, atau dianggap lebih buruk daripada Hali? Bagi Taufan, _image_ atau _gengsi_ adalah yang terpenting daripada segala-galanya. Ia tidak terima kalau ia direndahkan oleh kakaknya. Apalagi, ia dan Hali adalah rival. Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, Taufan yang menyenangkan, dan Hali yang sensitif. Taufan yang usil, dan Hali yang pemarah. Yah, walaupun begitu, Taufan tetap menyayangi Hali—tentu saja, sebagai kakaknya.

Dengan begitu, Taufan sudah memutuskan.

"Huh, iya deh, Taufan bakalan kesana. Jangan kemana-mana ya, kak!"

"Iya, cepetan."

.

.

"Gempa!"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, ia pun menoleh. Seorang lelaki yang ia kenal dengan style rambut landaknya telah berdiri di pintu kelas. "Hei! Apa yang kamu lihat? Cepat kesini!" Si rambut landak menyuruh Gempa agar segera menghampirinya. Ia kelihatan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, Fang? Kok ngos-ngosan gitu?" Gempa menatap heran Fang yang sedang berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Fang pun mengamuk-ngamuk memarahi Gempa yang memasang tampang tidak bersalah.

"Kamu ini becus atau enggak sih?!"

Gempa kebingungan, ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi kenapa Fang malah memarahinya sekarang ini? Apa salahnya?

"Maksud kamu itu apa, Fang?" tanya Gempa.

"Kamu ini pura-pura lupa atau gimana?!" Fang semakin marah, sedangkan Gempa semakin bingung.

Yaya dan Ying yang sedang duduk mengobrol, merasa terganggu karena adanya keributan di pintu kelasnya. "Haduh, itu siapa lagi sih, yang meribut?" Ying memasang wajah kesal, merasa terganggu ketika mendengar keributan di pintu kelasnya. "Entahlah. Eh, kayaknya, yang marah-marah itu Fang deh. Ayo kita lihat, Ying." Yaya langsung menarik tangan Ying, mengajaknya untuk ikut melihat keributan di pintu kelas.

"Hei, hei! Pagi-pagi begini sudah bikin keributan, mau nama kalian aku catat, ya?!" Yaya langsung sigap mengeluarkan notes dan pena berhiaskan kepala domba, yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Kalau mau catat, catat saja nama Gempa! Aku kesini cuma untuk melaksanakan tugas, tau!" nampaknya, emosi Fang sudah mereda. Ia pun menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu kelas. Kemudian sedikit berdeham, berusaha memasang tampang _cool_ -nya. "Memangnya ada apa? Sampai harus marah-marah kayak tadi?" kali ini Ying yang bertanya.

"Jadi begini, sebenarnya, tujuan aku kesini, untuk memanggil para anggota OSIS untuk ikut rapat, kan sudah diumumkan sejak kemarin! Tadi pagi juga. Tapi, kenapa kalian, yang malah anggota inti, gak ikut rapat? Gara-gara kalian, aku habis-habisan dimarahi sama Bu Karin, terus disuruh mencari anggota OSIS agar ikut rapat." setelah Fang menjelaskan panjang lebar, Gempa dan Yaya pun tercengang, mereka lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat OSIS, padahal, mereka berdua anggota inti, memalukan.

"Haduh, kok bisa sampai lupa, sih. Aduh! Gempa, Gempa.." Gempa menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menganggap dirinya tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai Ketua Osis. Seharusnya, dia yang mengingatkan orang lain untuk ikut rapat, bukan dia yang diingatkan oleh orang lain.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Yaya cemas, takut kalau nanti ia akan dimarahi oleh Bu Karin, sang pembina OSIS.

"Kita harus cari anggota yang lain. Bantu aku mencarinya, ya! Gempa, kamu ikut denganku. Yaya, kamu juga cari anggota yang lain, katakan kalau kita rapat di ruang OSIS." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Fang dan Gempa pun pergi mencari anggota yang lain.

Tunggu, sepertinya Gempa melupakan sesuatu.

"Kak Gempa!" Taufan yang baru tiba tidak menyadari, kalau didepannya ada Yaya dan Ying sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

Yaya dan Ying berbalik, melihat siapa orang yang memanggil Gempa. Seketika, muncullah aura hitam disekitar Ying dan Yaya. Sesaat setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa sinis. "Ternyata, kita bertemu disini ya."

"Larii!"

Taufan langsung terbang menggunakan _hoverboard_ -nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia berusaha menghindari Yaya dan Ying yang sudah melemparkan tatapan maut kepadanya, bisa mati dia kalau hanya berdiam diri menanti apa yang akan Yaya dan Ying perbuat.

"JANGAN LARI KAU TAUFAN!"

'sett'

Tanpa diduga-duga, Yaya dan Ying telah berada di sebelah Taufan.

"Glek."

"Tumbukan Padu!"

"Seribu Tendangan Lajuu!"

"TIDAK!"

Semoga arwah Taufan beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Haduh, banyak yang belum datang nih, Fang!"

"Iya Gempa. Eh, aduh!"

Saat sedang sibuk mencari-cari anggota OSIS yang lain, Fang pun menabrak seseorang—karena terlalu panik mencari anggota. "Aduh, sakitnya." Fang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi sempat terbentur saat bertabrakan, tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hm."

Menyadari sesuatu, Fang kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya barusan. Bulu kuduk Fang berdiri tegak, saat tahu siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

Orang ini dijuluki sebagai Pria Yang Paling Tampan di sekolah. Selain itu, beberapa dari mereka, memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Pangeran" atau "Prince". Cukup menggelikan, memang. Tapi, harus diakui, bahwa pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini memang tampan.

Eh? Apa-apaan sih?! Yang paling tampan disekolah ini aku tau! Fang membatin, tidak mengakui kalau ia baru saja memuji pria yang sekarang berdiri didepannya.

"Ehm, ma-maaf kak Hali. Kami gak sengaja." Gempa berusaha mengambil alih keadaan, agar keadaan tidak semakin buruk, sementara Fang pura-pura tidak tahu terhadap apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

Ternyata yang ditabrak oleh Fang adalah Boboiboy Halilintar, atau yang kerap disapa Hali. Kembaran tertua di Boboiboy Bersaudara. Rival Taufan dan juga Fang. Dan juga primadona sekolah ini. Hampir seluruh siswi mengidolakannya, bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Prince" atau "Pangeran Sekolah".

"Iya." Hali membalas dengan padat, singkat, dan jelas. Tidak ada embel-embel yang lain. "Ada urusan apa Gem?" Hali bertanya kepada Gempa, hanya Gempa, seolah-olah Fang sedang tidak berada di depannya.

'Huh, sekarang aku yang dicuekin!' lagi-lagi, Fang membatin. Merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Hali.

"Kita lagi cari anggota OSIS kak. Ada rapat, soalnya. Oh ya, kak Hali mau kemana?" jawab Gempa sekedar basa-basi, ia sebenarnya masih merasakan sedikit rasa panik, karena sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan anggota OSIS.

"Jalan-jalan." Lagi-lagi, jawaban yang singkat. Yah, kepribadian Hali memang seperti itu. Selalu menjawab dengan singkat, padat, jelas, dan teraktual. Ia tidak pernah menggunakan embel-embel lain yang dia anggap tidak penting, apalagi sekedar basa-basi, buang-buang waktu, katanya.

"Eum, kalau begitu, Gempa sama Fang duluan ya, kak. Buru-buru banget, nih. Dah kak Hali!" setelah pamit pada Hali, Gempa pun buru-buru menggamit tangan Fang, lalu berlari menjauh dari Hali.

"Hm, awas kau Fang."

"Hoi, Hali!"

Gopal berlari ke arah Halilintar yang berada agak jauh di depannya. Tubuh yang berisi membuat Gopal kesusahan untuk mengejar Hali, sampai-sampai ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang ada untuk mengejar Hali yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Karena itulah, ia selalu mendapatkan nilai Pendidikan Jasmani paling rendah dikelasnya, selalu di bawah rata-rata. "Hali! Hei, tunggu!" Gopal semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Hali kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Hali, mau kemana?" tanya Gopal, sambil berusaha menghirup pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia memandang wajah Hali yang hanya berdiam diri menatapnya. "Hei! Aku ini ngomong sama kamu tahu! Jawab dong!" Gopal mulai marah, karena sebab Hali-lah ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Entah."

"HUAAH! Kau ini! Jangan buat aku marah, dong!" Gopal terduduk lemas sambil mencaci-maki Hali. Yang dicaci hanya diam, tidak membalas. Hal itu membuat Gopal semakin berang saja. "Kalau mau jawab itu yang jelas! Biar aku mengerti!" Gopal menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hali. Ia merasa gemas dengan sikap Hali yang terlalu irit bicara itu, hal itu membuat dia merasa diabaikan, dan Gopal benci itu.

"SRRRT!"

"HUWA! SAKIT!"

Sepertinya, Gopal baru saja disetrum oleh Hali. "Makanya, jadi orang jangan seenaknya." Hali memperingati Gopal. Anehnya, Hali masih berdiri saja disitu, biasanya, ia pasti akan meninggalkan orang itu tanpa memikirkan kondisinya, kadang, ia malah tidak bicara apapun.

"Ukh, seharusnya aku yang ngomong kayak gitu."

"SRRT! BZZT!"

"HUWA! Iya-iya! Maafkan aku! Jangan setrum aku lagi!" Gopal mengerang kesakitan, sambil bersujud memohon di depan Hali. Hali hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Eh, eh! Tunggu!" Gopal menyusul Hali.

"Apa lagi?" Hali menjawab malas. Merasa kalau temannya yang satu ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Gimana kalau kita ke Kantin? Ya ya?" Gopal memohon, berhubung perutnya sudah keroncongan meminta makan, tebersit ide di kepalanya untuk pergi ke Kantin. Ia pun berharap Hali mau menemaninya makan, yah, daripada ia harus makan sendirian, nanti dikira jomblo lagi. (Memang dia jomblo-_-)

Berarti, dia lebih memilih dikira homo daripada jomblo? Sepertinya begitu.

"Hm, baiklah."

Tak disangka, Hali ternyata menerima tawaran Gopal. Gopal yang mendengarnya merasa tidak percaya, biasanya, Hali selalu menolak tawaran orang lain mentah-mentah. "K-kau, bilang apa tadi?" Gopal memegang bahu Hali, kemudian menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat. "Kita jadi ke Kantin?" Hali bertanya malas, Gopal memang tidak pernah berhenti mencari naas dengannya.

"Eh, iya-iya. Jadi."

.

 **Hali P.O.V**

 **.**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di Kantin. Bersama dengan Gopal, orang paling merepotkan yang pernah aku temui. Walaupun begitu, aku senang berteman dengannya, dia orang yang setia kawan.

Di balik wajah sangarku ini, sebenarnya aku orang yang baik, tapi, terkadang aku memang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Itu sih, kalau aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dan mereka malah merepotkanku. Uh, itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku juga tidak suka melihat teman-temanku disakiti oleh musuh bebuyutanku, kalian pasti tahu, bukan? Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Adudu, si kepala kotak itu, dan robot setianya, Probe.

Aku mempunyai rival abadi, namanya Fang. Aku sering menjulukinya Si Landak Ungu. Dia pasti marah dan membalasku jika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dia juga punya julukan untukku, Si Listrik Pemarah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menjuluki aku seperti itu. Mungkin, karena sifatku yang sangat cuek dan kadang-kadang suka menyetrum orang seenaknya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku menjuluki dia Si Landak Ungu, karena rambutnya yang mirip landak dan berwarna ungu. Aku benar kan?

"Hei, kau tidak makan?"

Gopal menyodoriku semangkuk bakso dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan. Aku menggeleng, menjawab tidak. Pagi ini aku sedang tidak berselera.

"Gopal, Hali!"

Aku dan Gopal menoleh. Yaya dan Ying sedang berlari-lari ke arah mejaku—ralat, meja kami. Entah mengapa, pandanganku hanya tertuju pada Yaya seorang. Ia nampak cantik dengan kerudung yang membungkus kepalanya. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi begini?

"Hei, kalian berdua! Kalian melihat Airin tidak?" Yaya bertanya kepada kami berdua. Gopal sontak menggeleng, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi sempat berhenti. "Kalau kamu? Lihat tidak?" Yaya melihat ke arahku. Aku kemudian mengingat-ingat.

"Hei!" Yaya memukul meja kantin, para penduduk kantin yang sedang makan dengan khidmat pun terganggu. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, kami semua langsung menjadi sorotan. Atau, mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku dan Yaya langsung menjadi sorotan.

"Hali, kalau mikir jangan lama-lama dong! Nanti Yaya mengamuk!" Gopal berbisik ke telingaku, berusaha mengingatkan.

"Eits, tenang-tenang. Memangnya kenapa sih? Hali kan lagi mikir, jangan langsung mukul meja gitu." Ying memegang bahu Yaya, mencoba meredakan emosi Yaya yang meluap-luap. Ying ternyata berhasil, sepertinya Yaya merasa bersalah karena sudah memukul meja dan membuatku terkejut.

"Maaf. Gak sengaja. Kamu lihat Airin tidak?" Yaya bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan—takut-takut, nanti dia mengamuk dan langsung membelah meja jadi dua. Jangan main-main dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, "Maaf. Memangnya Airin yang mana? Yang baru masuk OSIS itu ya?" "Iya, dia kan anak baru, tapi dia belum pernah ngumpul OSIS sama sekali. Katanya, dia mau banget masuk OSIS. Tapi setiap disuruh berkumpul, ada aja alasannya." Yaya menjelaskan dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut, mungkin karena ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Airin.

Aku melihat wajah Yaya yang sedang cemberut itu. Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi, ia terlihat sangat imut. Pipinya yang berwarna merah merona itu terlihat menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya.

Eh? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti ini?!

"Ya sudahlah, Yaya. Kalau kelakuannya seperti itu, lebih baik keluarkan saja dia dari OSIS. Anak baru, kok, kelakuannya begitu," Ying menasehati, lalu duduk di depan kami berdua. Kemudian, diikuti oleh Yaya yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ya, kamu benar Ying. Dia memang tidak bertanggung jawab." Saat Yaya mengucapkannya, wajahnya sudah kembali ceria.

"O ya, memangnya kamu tidak ikut rapat, Yaya?" aku bertanya, hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

"Iya. Tapi, rapatnya diundur jam 8 nanti, gara-gara banyak yang belum datang," Yaya menjawab sambil memain-mainkan garpu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Aku mengangguk membalas jawaban Yaya.

Suasana pun berlangsung dengan keheningan. Entah mengapa, Gopal tidak banyak bicara, mungkin karena ia sedang menikmati makanan dengan khidmat. Tapi, hal itu hanya berlangsung selama 5 menit. Karena, tanpa kami duga, musuh bebuyutan kami telah membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini.

Kemudian, terjadilah ledakan.

"DUAR!"

Dengan ini, berarti, masalah telah dimulai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yakk, bersambung yaa~ untuk kelanjutannya masih mikir2, walaupun udah pernah dipost sih..  
Heheh, makasih buat yang udah mau baca n don't forget to REVIEW yaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Be Sider Please ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR Please!**


End file.
